Harry Potter a Different Story
by slutty-harry
Summary: Harry Potter er 17 og begynner sitt syvende og siste år på Hogwarts, Harry fikk aldri arret, så han har levd som en normal og veldig hormonell tenåring.Smut i senere kapitler


_Dette er min aller første fic, så vær litt snill med meg;)_

_Jeg kunne fortalt deg hva den handler om men det tror jeg dere forstår etter å ha lest første avsnitt, og eventuelt første kapittel._

_For at jeg skal poste kapittel to, så trenger jeg at dere gir meg litt respons, en er nok, jeg vill bare vite om noen faktisk leser det jeg skriver._

_Jeg kunne også tenkt meg en BETA (en som leser igjennom og kommer med rettelser og forslag før jeg legger det ut), så hvis noen er interessert, ta for all del kontakt._

_Dette er tross alt en 17+ historie, så naturligvis kommer historien til og bli spicet opp en del, ikke noe for folk med svake hjerter altså._

_Håper dere liker historien min!_

_XoX Meg!_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Den berømte, heroiske Harry Potter, som har overlevd ondskap flere ganger enn de fleste. Harry har blitt oppdratt av en forferdelig familie som ikke tåler synet av gutten. Men som i en alder av 11 har han fått opplevd et fantastisk liv som hans egne foreldre hadde levd år før han, men på en litt annerledes måte. De slapp i hvertfall at alle som en stirret på pannen deres, godt vitende om at han var et levende bevis på at hans foreldre hadde blitt brutalt dre3pt av verdens ondeste person og at han selv bare overlevde av et slags mirakel…

Innbill deg at dette aldri har skjedd…

James og Lily Potter lever fremdeles, og Harry har aldri fått et arr i pannen.

Voldemort eksisterer ikke lenger, Dumbledore drepte Voldemort på den skjebnesvangre hallowen - aften i 1981.

Harry er nå 17 år, prikk lik sin far, men med sine mors øyne. Han er lik sin far på alle måter, men med sin gudfars råe sjarm som alle piker faller for.

" HEI! Ron! …" ropte Harry når han gikk ut av den splitter nye bilen som James hadde fått i bursdagsgave av sin nye kjæreste (Ja, James og Lily er skilt, som nesten alle andre foreldre…)

- "Ronald Weasley!" ropte han igjen, etter bestekompisen sin. "svar da, din jævla kødd!"

-" kan du slutte å mase sånn! Jeg hører deg jo for faen!" svarte den nokså høye rødhåringen, som hadde vokst seg ganske høy og kjekk i løpet av sommerferien, mens han lastet ut tingene sine fra bilen. –"Jeg skal bare si hadet til mutteren først!"

-"Okay! Vi møtes ved plattformen!" Ropte Harry tilbake mens han så på at Ron snakket med moren sin og bare vinket tilbake, for å vise at han hadde hørt hva Harry hadde sagt.

Harry gikk til bagasjerommet og begynte å lempe ut tingene sine, og fikk fort hjelp av James, som hadde et stort smil festet i ansiktet.

-"Hva er det du smiler sånn for da?" spurte Harry uskyldig. –"Din eneste sønn drar bort for sitt siste år på Hogwarts, og kommer sannsynligvis ikke tilbake før til sommerferien."

-" Ha Ha!" Lo James falskt. –" du vet at jeg synes det er synd at du drar, hvertfall siden du har vært hos Lily nesten hele sommerferien, jeg gliser fordi at jeg kom til å tenke på når Sirius og jeg skulle ta toget til Hogwarts for å begynne det aller siste året."

-" åååå… du mener den gangen, Sirius mistet toget fordi han hadde låst seg inne på et do, med en av årets Head Girl?" spurte Harry leende. –"Jeg begynner alltid åh le når Sirius forteller om det, spessiellt den delen på Dumbledores kontor"

De fant en vogn og gikk mot plattformen mens de gikk og pratet og lo. Når de kom fram, fant de Ron, Ginny og Hermione ventende foran plattform 9 ¾.

-" jaja! Dette er så langt du går, mens vi unge og vakre fortsetter videre inn i den vakre og magiske verdenen som veter oss i Skottland"

-" du vet at jeg ikke synes du er noe morsom når du hinter til at jeg er gammel ja?" sa James med et liksom surt blikk i øynene. –" men jeg skal gå, hadet sønn og for all del bruk vettet OG?"

-"BRUK KONDOM!" sa Harry og James i kor. " ja, jeg vet… hadet bra!"

akkurat når de skulle til å gå inn gjennom plattformen, ropte James – "HEY! Hva du mente med at jeg ikke kommer til å se deg før til i sommer?"

-"Hallo! Er du helt glemsk eller?" spurte Harry ertende. "du vet da at feriene er de beste på Hogwarts, tenk deg alle jenten som er alene på skolen uten familien, og som trenger en hjelpende hånd." Sa han mens han smilte lurt.

-"AHA! Right back at ya!" sa James mens han lagde en sånn bevegelse fedre lager når de tror de er hippe og kule.

Harry bare rullet øynene og gikk gjennom plattformen, til et hav av kjente lukter, ansikter og for Harrys del, kropper.

-" Dette kommer til å bli et herlig år!" sa Ron. Harry kunne ikke annet enn å smile og nikke. Dette kom definitivt til å bli et Jævlig Herlig år!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dette var litt kort, jeg vet… men det er bare første kapittel og jeg vil vite om folk synes dette er en historie vært å fortsette med, hvis det er det, så trykk på "rewiew" PRONTO!

XOX MEG!


End file.
